


Disdain of Carnations

by fxntasia



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Character Death, Falling In Love, Heartbreak, M/M, Murder, Runaway, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxntasia/pseuds/fxntasia
Summary: Kang Yeosang, the only prince to the king and queen of the land, where his only duty and devotion is to be a good son and to abide by the rules his father sets for him. Royalty, that is all he would be. From the moment he was born, he was praised as the future king when it became his time.But, as far as it’s been, he… hates all this overwhelming attention. On a new moon, he finds himself evading death and becoming one with the group of assassins that are sent to kill him - disguising himself to coexist among them, but it is inevitable to hide forever, especially when one of them… one of them has already discovered his true identity.
Relationships: Choi San & Kang Yeosang, Park Seonghwa & Song Mingi
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

_His breath was heavy, feeling tight pressure squeeze his ribs together as he attempted to breathe properly. He didn't know how he got here; he found himself pressed upon the snowy, cold ground - some of the snowflakes having rested upon his head._

_He slowly pushed himself up, getting up on his feet while shaking his head, spitting out the snow-coated grass off his lips._

_"I know who you are." The man with the mask, which resembled the structure of a cat, covering one side of his face, with a comma corner that curled under his bottom lip. Only one of his eyes could be seen completely, along with his hair and the smug grin that danced upon his lips was clearly visible, too._

_Yeosang sneers, "Y-You don't." He felt a shiver dash down his spine, taking a step back from the other. "We're acquaintances-." The blonde one gasps sharply, feeling the blade of the knife pressed against the skin of his neck delicately._

_"I know you are prince Yeosang."_


	2. Sigh

Yeosang exasperates tiredly, his eyes full of dullness as he watches the princess his father picked for him ramble on about having balls and fancy parties. “A suitable wife for my son,” is what he and his mother would shove down into his mind. But, he didn’t exactly see himself in the picture his parents painted into his head. 

He dozes off, only to be flicked on the forehead by the girl in front of him. He blinks tiredly, looking at her, “Hm?” He forces a dull smile, his eyes full of boredom. 

“Were you even listening to me?” She asks, her eyebrow quirked up, arms crossed against her chest. She was annoyed, her jaw was clenched. Her eyebrows were also furrowed, just as her eyes were full of frustration as this was the fourth time this week in which Yeosang had not listened to a single word she said. 

Yeosang chuckles quietly, his lips parting as he looks at her with twinkling, mischievous eyes, “Can I be honest?”

“Be as honest as you are, please.” The princess huffs, stern in her tone as her eyes were full of anger. 

“I don’t like you,” Yeosang clicks his tongue, his tongue slightly sticking out through the left corner of his mouth - his eyebrow raising as he muses peculiarly towards the princess. 

The woman scoffs, “What?” Her mouth was wide open. “Then what the fuck am I doing here!?” 

Yeosang gets off from his seat, sighing, and he turns his back towards the woman, “You know how our parents are—politics. But, mine died, so I don’t really know why the fuck I’m still with you, actually.” 

“Wait, they died?” The princess gets up, fixing down her dress which got wrinkled in certain areas. 

Yeosang turns to face her, scrunching up his nose slightly in confusion, “You didn’t know? All of my townspeople know. The other land rulers know-.” 

“M-My parents told me that they went on a trip-.”

“My parents died during that blizzard 5 years ago.” 

“O-Oh.” The color on the princess’s cheeks flushed furiously, and she cleared her throat, averting her gaze elsewhere, “W-Well, since I have nothing to do here now, I’ll go. I don’t want anything to do with… you.” She leaves, her heels clanking against the stone floors - irritating Yeosang every time she would walk. Once she was gone, a sigh dribbles out between Yeosang’s lips, “Good riddance.” 

“Sir,” 

Yeosang jumps, stumbling back, and he turns around, facing the maid who had been looking at him the entire time, “H-Hm? Yes, Ms. Kim?” 

“My son, Hongjoong,” She clears her throat, “h-he’s quite worried for your safety, your highness.” 

“I’m not the one in power, so don’t call me ‘your highness.’ You know my uncle’s in charge here.” Yeosang clarifies. 

“Y-Yes, my apologies,” She nods quickly, “it’s just, we rarely see him, you know?” 

Yeosang nods, signalling her to proceed. “Why is Hongjoong worried about my safety? We have guards, walls-.”

“... He intercepted a message that got to the gates, which mentioned you, prince…” 

“Me?” The prince steps forward, staring into the older woman’s eyes. “May I see the letter?” 

“My son has it; I shall go ask him fo-.”

“-No need.” Yeosang grins entrancingly, “I’ll go myself- it has been awhile since I last saw Joong.” He hums.

The maid simply nods, “Well, I’ll go work.” She leaves in a rush, entering the servants’ quarters. 

Yeosang watched her leave, and he removed his crown from his head, placing it complacently upon the table. He sighs, and he leaves the castle walls, heading to Hongjoong’s house. 

+~+~+

Outside the village, scurried deep within the thick woods, a lonesome shack rested upon the dry grounds. Four people resided there, people who were outcast from society for not sharing the similar beliefs as them. 

“Mingi,” Seonghwa calls out, “where are you?” 

“Eating.” The younger hollers from the other room. 

“Anything new he sent?” Jongho asks Seonghwa, looking up from his newspaper.

“Who?” Seonghwa looks down at him. 

“You know who.” 

“Oh- no, he didn’t.” Seonghwa assures. “Where is San?” He asks.

“Out practicing his archery.” Jongho spits out his mint leaf. He sets his newspaper aside, and he heads out, “Speaking of archery, I should get to hunting food for the rest of us.” 

Seonghwa hums, and he closes the door behind Jongho once the younger one leaves the shack. 

He sighs, “I’ll… head to town soon,” He mutters to himself. 

“What if you get killed?” He heard Mingi behind him. 

Seonghwa turns his head to look at him, “Yeah…, but we need milk, water even—clean water, Mingi.” 

“They don’t want us there!” Mingi protests. “If they see us—any of us—, we’re dead!” He slips his hands deep into his pockets, staring down at Seonghwa. 

Seonghwa groans, frustrated, “I know that, love, but we can’t sit here, drinking dirty water anymore! We’re only alive because San heats up our water to kill the bacteria!” 

“So you’d rather die?” Mingi retorts. “Die and leave me here?”

“It’s not-.”

“-Just, just forget about it, hm?” The younger smiles weakly. “Let’s just get the plan enacted like he commanded.”

“Who’s going to do it again-?” Seonghwa was cut off. 

“-Me.” The door was burst open by another. “Our boss said I’m doing it.” 


	3. Woe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// mentions dead animals, knives

Yeosang sat on a chair at Hongjoong’s dinner table. He was watching the older pace left and right, worry spread all over his face. He had no idea why he was worrying so much, but if he spoke, it’d drive Hongjoong insane. (Hongjoong had claimed he needed to think for a moment.) 

“Prince,” Hongjoong finally spoke.

“Yeosang,” Yeosang corrected.

Hongjoong shakes his head, hitting it lightly with his knuckles, “Right, sorry,  _ Yeosang,  _ I… highly suggest… increasing security.” 

“But, why? How are we not sure it’s a prank??” Yeosang asked, plopping his elbow onto the table, his chim upon his palm. 

“I-It came from the outskirts of the village! This shouldn’t be taken lightly-!” 

“Hongjoong, as much as I believe you and your visions, not many know of me in the outskirts… really.” 

Hongjoong sighed, running his fingers through his hair, pacing more anxiously up and down, left and right. His hands were breaking out into a sweat, his breath heavy. “I-I-I s-suppose I-I may b-be ove-overthinking it again like last time.” 

“Mayhaps.” The younger says. 

The older sighed once more, finally taking a seat. His hands found their way to his cup, and his hands curled around it, bringing it up to his lips. 

“What’s that?” The prince asks. 

“Chamomile tea.” The older one says with a smile.

One thing Yeosang couldn’t stop thinking was why hadn’t the older looked at him in the eyes; whenever he comes to the older one’s house, they talk eye to eye, but this time, it was different. 

It felt different. 

“Hongjoong, look at me.” Yeosang spoke. 

“H-Huh?” Hongjoong’s grip around his cup tightened. 

“Look at me, Joong,” Yeosang repeats in a softer manner. “Please.” 

Hongjoong gulps, licking his lips; he gently bit upon his bottom lip, and he slowly tilted his head upwards, staring directly into Yeosang’s eyes.

Yeosang blinked, his eyes slightly widened, “W-What happened to your right eye?”

The older chuckles weakly, “An accident, but it’s okay, my left one still works just fine.”

“I-.”

“Yeosang…, you should head home,” Hongjoong says. “It’s almost dark.”

“I- okay.” Yeosang got off the chair, pushing it back in. He slicks back his blonde hair, glancing again at Hongjoong, “Take care please.”

“I will.” Hongjoong smiles, watching him leave.

And Yeosang left. 

And Hongjoong felt cold again. 

  
  


+~+~+

Mingi looks towards the door, eyebrow quirked up and arms tense as he was reaching to get his dagger, but he eases up, seeing it was San. He sighs softly, soon coming to realization while furrowing his brows, “Wait- hold up- you’re the one going on  _ the _ mission!?” He screeches, eyes wide, eyebrows raised. 

San settles his bow on the table, unhauling the net with dead rabbits and deer onto it as well, “Yeah.” He answers nonchalantly, humming as he turns to look at the other, “You have a problem with that?”

(“Jongho was getting food today...,” Seonghwa said, but his comment was ignored since Mingi and San had begun to bicker.) 

“W-Well, no- it’s just-.”

“It’s what?” San steps closer to the taller, eyeing him coldy. His eyes kept staring firmly into Mingi’s, a small smile was latched onto his lips. 

“I-It’s nothing,” Mingi grumbles, cowering away into Seonghwa’s arms, hugging his side, tucking his face into the crook of his neck. 

Seonghwa holds Mingi reassuringly, his arm around the younger, rubbing his back comfortingly. He gently presses a soft kiss upon his head, and he glances at San, “Do you know when our boss is coming?” He asks.

San glances back at him from the corner of his eye as he had begun to cut off the meat off the dead animals, “No,” He clicks his tongue. “Has he not sent a word?”

“No.” Seonghwa responds. 

“I don’t get how he hasn’t been discovered in the town,” Mingi mumbles. 

“That’s because,” San exhales, jabbing the point of the knife into the wooden table, “no one has ever seen his face.” He makes eye contact with Mingi, snickering as the younger cowered in fear. 

Mingi huffs, “He’s that good.” 

“Of course he is. Why else would he be our boss?” San snorts.

“For him to be our boss, he really isn’t here much.” Mingi rolls his eyes. 

“Watch,” San unsticks the knife, pointing it towards the younger, “your tone.”

Seonghwa sighs, “Easy there, San. Leave that to me. You need to go soon.”

San peeks out the makeshift window, gasping, “You’re right!” He grabs his bow and quill, grabbing his blade as well, but before he leaves, he is stopped by Seonghwa—who handed him a small vile. He grins, his hand on the doorknob, “See ya shitheads!” He leaves out the door, closing it shut. 

“I thought Jongho was getting food,” Seonghwa brought up his comment once San left. 

Mingi shrugs, “Doesn’t hurt to have more of it.

On the vile, San saw as he walked to town, it had a note, “In case of an emergency, or close to death, this will heal you and give you some strength.”

  
  
  


+~+~+

Yeosang walked past Yunho on his way home, greeting him, and he entered the castle walls. He greets Wooyoung, his best friend since childhood despite the class differences. He, a prince, and Wooyoung, a guard. But, they exchanged nothing. 

Of course. 

As it had always been this way, ever since they became of age, they just went their separate ways. 

He collected his crown, and he made his way up the stairs, headed to his dreadful room. It got colder the higher he went, but he didn’t particularly mind it. It’s been this way since he was a child. Over the years, he simply got used to the coldness. 

Opening the door, Yeosang went inside into his room, tossing the crown carelessly towards his bed—and it landed, for once. It caused the prince to laugh, and he closed the door with the tip of his shoe, undoing the buttons to his shirt. Yet, he felt… uneasy tonight; Hongjoong’s words were running around in his thoughts, making him bite his lip out in worry as he sat at the edge of his bed. 

“I… need a walk,” He told himself, using his feet to bring himself back up. He gathered his cloak from its stand, and he left his room, leaving the crown and his jewels. He needed fresh air, another atmosphere that didn’t remind him of that vision, of any worry. 

The outdoors helps, from what he had heard anyway—according to the servants he would eavesdrop. 

And out the gates he slipped through, walking mindlessly towards the trees, squishing the snow with every step he took.

But back at the castle, San climbed up the walls, having used his grappling hook, grunting roughly as he pulled himself up into the open window where the prince stayed. Pulling himself into the room, he entered uninvited, grinning as he saw a huge lump under the blankets, a crown at the top.  _ He sleeps with his crown?  _ He laughs silently to himself, pulling out his blade to wield in and jab it into the prince’s chest, but… no blood even coveted the blade. His face dropped, and he yanked the blanket away, the handle slipping away from his fingers. 

A cut pillow lay on the bed with the lonely crown on top of it. 

San’s pupils were dilating wide out in rage, gritting his teeth. “He… should’ve been here!!!!” He hissed to himself. 


	4. Deep

Yeosang made his way through the forest, and with every step he took, his boots sunk down even further in the steep, cold snow. His hands squeezed the sides of his arms as he held himself tight, his breath becoming shallow the further he walked. He didn’t think how cold it would be, how cold it would get - didn’t even think of the snow really. 

He hoisted his legs out of the snow, taking big, elongated steps to get himself out slowly. It was agonizing. The prince slowly entered the core of the woods, which lessened in snow and made it much easier to traverse through. It was more secluded here, he noted; there were danger signs, markings on the trees, gravel paths. Almost as if someone lived within this part of the outside. Yeosang stumbled out of the tight snow, almost tripping, but he regained his balance, shivering. Small puffs of smoke floated up into the air with every breath he took as he continued to walk ahead. 

The prince didn’t know why he decided to have his walk in the forest; he could’ve had it in town, but he already knows every inch of town, which can get boring seeing the same thing all the time. The forest felt new despite being on the outskirts of the area he knew so well. The forest just called for him to come, and he complied with its wishes. He continued to walk further in the obscurity, wondering if he’ll find any light if someone did live here.

As if on cue, he caught a glimpse of light within the distance. It was faint, so it must be somewhat far. He wondered what type of person would live out here, among the trees, the bugs, the wildlife. Yeosang shuddered, and he continued walking.

His breath got caught on his throat at the sound of a twig snapping in half behind him. The boy hesitantly began to turn around, but something held him back. 

“Why are you out here all alone?” A voice he had never heard before, so he was right - someone did live out here. Were they all alone? He pondered. Maybe he could pitch in with them; royalty can be exhausting. Either way, no one outside the village - besides the other towns - knew how he looked, so he could freely lie. 

Yeosang slowly turned, and he narrowed his eyes towards the boy, analyzing him. It was a boy, probably around his age—reddish brown hair and had cold eyes as he held an arrow directly towards him. He smiled, “I wanted to walk; I live nearby, so am I not allowed to walk?” 

The boy’s finger trembled slightly as he was not used to having an arrow directed towards a person. He only hunted. He was never put to kill someone in comparison to the others he lived with. He only looked at the blonde boy in front of him. That condescending stare—it irked him. He gulped down most of his fear, a shaky exhale escaping, “S-So, you live nearby, do you?” 

Yeosang hummed, nodding slightly. His gaze was glued onto the boy, observing him. “You okay?”

The maroon-haired scoffed, “Why do you ask that? Of course I am-.” 

Yeosang points at his hands, “They don’t seem okay. Look at them shake. Just lower the arrow; I’m not here to cause harm.” 

The other felt a shiver crawl up his spine. Regret began to spiral him; he should’ve gone back to the cabin, but he didn’t. “I’m just tired.” He spat out, soon pointing the arrow downward to shoot at the ground. He left it there, not bothered by it, and he turned away, hauling up his belongings. He licked his lips, “W-Well, I bid you farewell now-.”

“What’s your name?” Yeosang tilted his head. 

The boy faced him, knitting his eyebrows together, “What?” 

Yeosang sighed, “What is your name?” A small and faint smile painted over his lips. 

“Uhm-.”

“I’m Yeonghan.” 

_Why i-is he telling me this-._ The smaller blinked. “I-I’m Jongho…” 

_Jongho, huh?_ Yeosang noted in his mind. “Nice to meet you, Jongho!” 

“You… too?” Jongho blinked again as Yeosang took a step forward beside him. “Uhm..” 

“I hope you don’t mind if I tag along; it just looks like it’s going to rain, y’know?” Yeosang swatted the hair away from Jongho’s eyes, and he took the heavy bag of meat from Jongho. “I’ll help you out, looks like you need a hand to be honest.”

“O-Oh.” Jongho blanked out, and he led the other boy to the cabin. In his mind, Yeosang was just a lost, innocent rabbit. What harm could he do? He was defenseless and didn’t seem to possess any harm in his eyes. Jongho could only hope he wouldn’t get scolded—although he most likely will. 

“Is this it?” 

“Huh?” Jongho looked to the left, and he heaved a heavy breath. “Yes, yes—sorry, I zoned out.” He chuckled weakly. 

“It’s okay.” Yeosang smiled. 

“So, Yeonghan, I guess I’ll see you around- h-huh.” A droplet splattered over his nose. 

Yeosang looks up, and more droplets begin to fall down. They gently collapsed against his skin, and he slowly looked back at Jongho, “Told you it would rain.”

“But how did you-.” 

“It smelled like rain and smelly fish.” Yeosang laughed wholeheartedly, his ears pink in embarrassment. “It’s something I’ve always detected when I was a child.” 

Jongho nodded slowly, his eyes wide, and he let the boy inside as the rain began to pick up more. He grabbed the bag, closing the door once Yeosang was inside. 

“Jongho? Is that you?” 

Jongho panted as he pulled the bag onto the table, “Yes-! It’s me!” He strained his voice, shaking his head as he felt leaves and raindrops on it. He turned towards the sounds of footsteps, and Seonghwa came first. 

Seonghwa hummed, “You brought the food- who is that??” He whipped out his pocket knife, becoming hostile at the sight of the blonde boy. 

Jongho entered into a frenzy, and he waved his hands, breathing frantically, “He’s Yeonghan! He-He lives nearby apparently! He-He helped me!”

Seonghwa eyed down Yeosang, “Yeonghan?” 

Yeosang gulped, his hands began to sweat in worry. “Y-Yes.” 

“Well, _Yeonghan,”_ Seonghwa slowly put his knife away, “since it is raining, you can stay, unless you wish to join us—but mind you, that requires a test.”

“I-I’ll think about it.” His smile wavered. 

“Seonghwa! It’s raining.” Another voice stumbled to the area they were in, and the footsteps came to a pause. “Who’s he-.” 

Seonghwa pointed to Yeosang, “Yeonghan. He and Jongho, uh, became acquaintances outside. And well, it’s raining and he’s in here now.” He sighed.

“And yes, Mingi, I know it’s raining. The snow is bound to pile up more - possible ice formation, too.” He added. 

_Seonghwa,_ Yeosang eyed him, and his eyes soon landed on Mingi, _and Mingi._ He noted. Three people lived out here in a cabin.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
